dcfandomcom-20200222-history
All-American Comics Vol 1 52
Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Ketchum, the ** Joe, henchman Other Characters: * Blade, big-game hunter * 3rd big-game hunter * Lighthouse Keeper Locations: * Adventurer's Club * Metropolitan Opera * Baseball Stadium Items: * Vehicles: * S.S. Southern Queen, Coffee Freighter | Writer2_1 = Joe Greene | Penciler2_1 = Joe Gallagher | Inker2_1 = Joe Gallagher | StoryTitle2 = Atom: "The Loneliest Man in the World" | Synopsis2 = | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Antagonists: * Raymond Macon, science fraud Other Characters: * Chandler Walker, medical scientist Locations: * , ** | Writer3_1 = Charles Reizenstein | Penciler3_1 = Stan Aschmeier | Inker3_1 = Stan Aschmeier | StoryTitle3 = Dr. Mid-Nite: "The Aging Death" | Synopsis3 = | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * Antagonists: * Monk ** at least three hench Other Characters: * Jim Olcott, banker * Jed Cassidy Locations: * area ** Towers City Intersection ** United Chemical Company Items: * Monk's Metabolism Machine, artificial rapid aging ray device | Writer4_1 = Sheldon Mayer | Penciler4_1 = Sheldon Mayer | Inker4_1 = Sheldon Mayer | StoryTitle4 = Scribbly and the Red Tornado: "Nobody on the Paper" | Synopsis4 = At the newspaper where Scribbly works, everybody else except the excitable editor, and Elmer the typesetter, has quit, and joined the armed forces. The frenzied editor, Macklin, is determined to get an edition out even if the three of them have to print it by hand! Which they do. When Scribbly doesn't get home that day, his mother calls Ma Hunkle to ask about him, and Ma figures what's going on at the paper. She and the Cyclone Kids leap into action. When they arrive at the newspaper office, the editor starts ordering them around, too, piling on one insane workload after another, and they find themselves going along with it. One way and another this tiny handful of people puts out that day's edition, then the next day's, then the next, and they weirdly start to enjoy it. As soon as he hears that THAT has happened, Macklin retires, on the spot, and leaves to join the Army, so he can finally get some rest. | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * * Supporting Characters: * ** ** Other Characters: * Mr. Macklin, editor * Old Elmer, typesetter Locations: * ** Vine Street, ** Morning Despatch Newspaper Office | Writer5_1 = Ted Udall | Penciler5_1 = Joe Gallagher | Inker5_1 = Joe Gallagher | StoryTitle5 = Red, White and Blue: "Kicking the Swastika Round" | Synopsis5 = | Appearing5 = Featured Characters: * ** , USMC ** , USA ** , USN Supporting Characters: * , G2 * Mr. Digges, G2 Antagonists: * * Other Characters: * Wilbur Snoope * Sarah Snoope * Professor Gleddon | Writer6_1 = Jon L. Blummer | Penciler6_1 = Jon L. Blummer | Inker6_1 = Jon L. Blummer | StoryTitle6 = Hop Harrigan: "Transoceanic Transport" | Synopsis6 = | Appearing6 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Army Air Transport Command ** Sanchez ** Tail-End Chollie ** many others * Hippity * Miss Snap * Gerry * Prop Wash * Antagonists: * * * (wears a monocle) * Lousemeir's untrustworthy Other Characters: * Mayan Chiefs and Medicine Men Locations * Pernambuco, ** Mayan Pyramid Vehicles: * World's First Transoceanic Glider Train * German Seaplanes | Notes = * Published monthly except May, August, November, and February, by J.R. Publishing Company. * The Atom gets head-konked unconscious with a pistol-butt. * Dr. Mid-Nite is knocked unconscious by a bullet-wound to his shoulder. ** An unnamed scientist builds a "metabolism machine" capable of artificially aging persons via radiation. It also has a reverse setting. After this story, this amazing technology is never used, seen, or mentioned again. * Green Lantern is punched unconscious by the Silhouette, with a right hook. Later he is head-konked unconscious with a baseball bat. Doiby Dickles is also knocked unconscious twice. ** The Silhouette meets his apparent demise by falling off a lighthouse deck. The story's closing caption raises the question of whether he is really dead, but there is no record of him returning, to hunting or to crime. * Hop Harrigan: After this issue, Tank, Wash, Gerry, and Miss Snap drop out of the cast, at least for the next few issues. * Also appearing in this issue of All-American Comics were: ** Good Books Worth Reading: "Lions on the Hunt (by Theodore J. Waldeck)" (text article) by Josette Frank ** 1/2 page advertisement for , and 1/2 page advertisement for ** Mutt & Jeff (newspaper strip reprints) by Bud Fisher ** Cicero's Cat (newspaper strip reprints) by Bud Fisher ** Jimmy Stone: "No Evidence, Part One" (text story) by Evelyn Gaines ** Full-page advertisement for , , , and ** Full-page advertisement for Hop Harrigan's All-American Flying Club. | Trivia = * Stan Aschmeier signed his Dr. Mid-Nite story as "Stan Josephs". | Recommended = | Links = }}